treasureadventuregamefandomcom-20200213-history
Baggus' Journal
Baggus kept a journal during his travels. You can find and read some of his entries skattered in different places around the world, giving insight about the places they are in, and Baggus' feelings at the time of writing them. List Here is a list of all the entries you can find, in chronological order. Baggus' Journal Entry 63, Year 717 AC While hunting for the Echo Mirror treasure we have stumbled on what appears to be a city of insects. At first all the creatures we came across either reacted violenty or ran into hiding. However, Gagwin's son was able to befriend a wise looking pill bug wearing a turban. His childlike innocence must have connected with the simple creature. The pill bug led us to the center of the city named Somora. The city teemed with a variety of insects, from whom we were able to gather enough information to continue on our quest. We also learned that the residents of Somora have voluntarily cut themselves off from the outside world. They worship Otus, one of the three gods thought to have created the life on this planet. They believe in living a harmonious life where every good action they do brings them closer to perfection and fear that if people from the outside world were able to come and go, corruption would follow. That explains why our reception was so... lukewarm, to say the least. Oh... one more thing. Be cautious if you see any small holes in the walls. They house some nasty, mean worms with smarp teeth. They'll jump out and attack anyone who gets close. We learned this the hard way. Baggus' Journal Entry 88, Year 717 AC This is truly an incredible discovery! It appears we have found the remains of the ancient City of Poveglia. We were guided here by the old lighthouse. Don't ask me how it is still working... I can't explain it. This was once the home of the people who are responsible for stopping the great war. This was also the home of the hero, Huayin. What's even more amazing is the floating graveyard that hangs precariously above the island. Yes, it's true. It's a massive piece of land that seems to eternally float in the sky. There must be some explanation for this phenomenon but I am not able to determine it at this time. Although this discovery has me greatly excited, I'm also ready to move on as soon as possible. I keep getting a chilling feeling that we're being watched, even though there is not a soul in sight. Baggus' Journal Entry 92, Year 718 AC I have never seen such a place quite like this. These caves are full of mushrooms and spores of all types. It seems that some of these fungi have even formed conscious intelligence.... Incredible! I am sure that we are the first humans to ever witness this. Regardless of that, these intelligent mushrooms couldn't be any kinder to us. They welcomed us into their homes and shared with us some very interesting... hallucinogenics. There is an entire species of mushroom whose only purpose is to provide mind-altering experiences for others. They claim that once they achieve their purpose their spirits move on to another dimension. Their lifestyle is unique, to say the least. Baggus' Journal Entry 101, Year 718 AC In an interesting turn of events, Gagwin and I were approached by Tony Ward, CEO of GloboCorp. Somehow, he was aware of our quest to find the 12 treasures and seemed very interested in it. He offered to pay us in advance if we would allow him to place the treasures in his museum... Once we had found them all, of course. It was an intriguing offer as we are running very low on funds, but I cannot let go of my life's dream of opening my own museum... not yet. We turned Tony Ward's offer down, much to his dismay. I couldn't help but notice that he handed something to Gagwin on our way out, though. Gagwin's been acting a little strange ever since... I hope it's just my imagination. Baggus' Journal Entry 112, year 718 AC We have found a cave of beautiful pink crystals. I believe them to be exitum crystals, which are very unique for their energetic properties. Just a few decades ago, GloboCorp invented a way to extract the energy from an exitum crystal. Now they can be found everywhere. Most modern electronics contain small exitum crystals. They are also used to power entire towns and cities. Because of this sudden increase in demand for them, they have become very valuable. Some people suspect that GloboCorp has a monopoly on all exitum mining, but this cave contains a countless number of crystals and they appear to be untouched. If we had the right equipment and know-how we could mine ourselves a fortune here. Unfortunately, the crystals are also very dangerous to handle. For now, we'll have to forego this get-rich-quick scheme and continue our treasure hunt. Baggus' Journal Entry 135, Year 718 AC It's truly unbelievable that we have made it to the legendary temple where it's rumored that the hero Huayin locked away the power of the evil demon. It's a good thing that I'm not superstitious or I'd never have come here. I am worried about Gagwin, though. He seems to be growing cold to me as of late. He also seems far too motivated to find out what is at the bottom of this temple. Legend says that the power in this temple is corrupting and only one with an innocent heart, in addition to all 12 treasures, can obtain the power. Speaking of innocent, I feel most sorry for Gagwin's young son. I'm regretting that we ever allowed him to come on this adventure with us. This temple is far too dangerous for him and his father doesn't give him any sympathy. We can't get whatever is in here, and get the hell out, fast enough...